Public safety personnel increasingly use image capture devices while performing their duties. Image capture devices include, for example, a body worn camera, a camera-equipped unmanned aerial vehicle (a “UAV” or drone) or a vehicle-mounted device such as an in-vehicle dash camera. The increased presence of such devices enables automated object detection, for example, using artificial neural networks (referred to as “neural networks” hereafter). Neural networks may learn to recognize or identify an object by processing streams of data received from the image capture devices.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.